1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal and, more particularly, to a swing hinge module that has a simple structure and a movable body that swings, and a portable terminal having the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a mobile communication terminal refers to terminals, such as a personal mobile communication services terminal (PMCST), a personal digital assistant (PDA) terminal, a smart phone, an international mobile telecommunication (IMT)-2000 terminal, and a wireless local area network (LAN) terminal, that can realize various functions, such as a wireless communication function, using application programs, while being carried by a user.
Due to advances in communication technologies, mobile communication terminals have become compact and light-weight, and may be equipped with various services, such as an MP3 player service, a digital camera service, a navigation service, and an Internet access service. As a result, mobile communication terminals may function as complex communication terminals and are becoming necessities of modern society.
In addition, recently developed portable terminals may be equipped with a function to receive satellite or terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), and in order to support this function, various swing-type portable terminals have been developed to conveniently open a display of the portable terminal to be positioned in the transversal direction.
In an existing swing-type portable terminal, the movable body may swing in only one direction. A swing hinge module swinging the movable body may have a very intricate structure. Thus, there may be a large number of parts included in the swing hinge module and the manufacturing costs may be high.